The Unnamed Story With a Name!
by JAPublishing
Summary: -PreView- "How'd you do that!" "I saw the other side of the gate!" "So uh... now what? What's the spear for?" "I don't know... I just pulled out the freaking spear... oh look! BK!" "MD" "BK!" "MD" info: What'll happen when Jessica's Bankai breaks!omg!
1. Chapter 1

JAPublishers: Heys! Don't ask... Jessica and I were venting on email and poof! A story! We stuck it under Bleach because of Jessica's Bankai sword! XD It comes up later in the thread... Patience my readers! We're posting the first chapters together because we JUST decided to put it on here! We'll be posting more chapters every night.

* * *

I was on the computer, talking to Alexa, when all of the sudden, my window crashed. It was Taylor, on her kiddie bike she bought with her "paycheck"

"y r u not on aim??" Tayyyyyyyyyyyy says.

"Well Taylor, I don't go on aim, cause I'm a 'n00b'. " I replied.

"wel get on, im not takin to alexca. so get on 2nite." She demanded. "Sorry. I'm busy." I replied. "DONG WAT??/11111111111111!!" I thought of an excuse while smoke fumed from her ears and her bug like eyes bugged out even more.

"Watching tv. Talking to Alexa, Sleep... oh and I'm too busy to get on aim."

"I HAT U N ALESCA U R N00BS!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!!111!! N I HAT U N ALECSA N U JESIKA!!11111111111111111111111111111111111" She screamed. I watched for the kaboom, but sadly it never came.. well luckily, came I didn't want Tayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy in my room.

"Well, BYE!" I said.

"OMG IM CALIN MY MOMMMMMMIIEEEEEEEEE." She said, running out my room, through the window...on the "bike"

"Ok welll, What about my window?" I yelled after her. But she was gone.

Riiiinnggg the phone went. "Hello?" I said. "ur rom suxs" and the line went dead. "Oh tayyyyyyyyyyyyy, You're so naive.." I said. Then I happy danced.

X Jessica's Thread.

* * *

CH 2

I was in my room texting jessica and whatnot, watching Bleach. When...:  
CRASH! My window broke.  
"WAGH?! WTFH?!" There was Taylor.  
"alecxs, y u rnt u on aim?? i tolded u 2 gt on aim"  
"You said you hated me though. I thought that meant I didn't have to get on."  
"WELL I TKE EET BAK!! GET ON AIM OR I'LL CALL MI MOMMY!!111!!"  
"Nah. I'm talking to Jessica." Just then, my cell phone vibrated, "Oh, text message!" I become ingrossed in my phone.  
Taaaay's eyes turned red. I'm scared now...  
"I HAT U!!111111111111111!!11111111111"  
"Awww... how sweet! I hate you too!"  
She threw me against a wall.. "Owie!!"  
She jumped out the window as a demon thingy...  
"Wait get back here!!"  
"wat?"  
"WAGH!!" she just randomly whent poof on the window.  
"WAT DO U WNT??/"  
"Can I see your paycheck?"  
"no" she dissapered again.  
"WHAT ABOUT MY WINDOW?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW!!"

X Alexa

* * *

CH 3

Ok, soon, I got my window fixed. When all of the sudden. -KABOOOOOOOM- "GT ON AIM!!111111111111111111111" Taylor, tomato face, screamed at me.

I'm hiding under my bed cause of the explosion. Which blew through my wall "NEVERR!!" I screamed.

"GT ON AIMMM!!111111111111" Tomato yelled.

"...BANKAII!!" I yelled, grabbing my zanpakuto.

"Now fix my wall and NEVER EVER come to me or Alexa. EVER AGAIN!!." I said.  
"OKKKKK!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111888" Taylor said.

"Now...LEAVE." I said.

X Jessica

* * *

CH 4

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!" Taylor randomly appeared in my room... AGAIN!!  
"get on aim"  
"NO!! GIMME YOUR PAYCHECK!! YOU OWE ME FOR THE WINDOW!!"  
"NO GIT NON AIM!!"  
"I thought you hated me now!!"  
"that wz yesterdy"  
"SAME DIFFERENCE!!"  
"your retarded!!1111111 im leevin!!11111111" she jumped out the window demented.  
"No! Don't go!!"  
" whar??"  
"AGH??" She appeared randomly again.  
"Give me your paycheck."  
"you guys are retaded...i'm never tlkin 2 u agine...  
"... Is that a promise?"  
"I HAT U!!8888888888888888888888888888888"

X Alexa

* * *

CH 5

After my wall got fixed, and my room was saved. and I fixed my Nick posters, I sat on my bed, starting to read twilight. When...

"BAAM BOOM, BADABDADACHACHING!!1111111111111111"

"Oh...bleeep. There ones in that sentance... only means one thing..." I said..

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -coughcoughh-" I heard.

"Uh oh...I heard MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, that must mean..-"

"HIYA!" Alexa said, almost breaking my door. "Guess what!! Taylor is gone forever!!" She said.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" I said. And we happy danced.

"Fee Fii Foo Fumm, wehr r da n00bs at??/" A giant

Me and Alexa looked at each other, scared and curious, and like ohhh..bleep

X Jessica

* * *

CH 6

"WHY DID YOU MESS UP MY POSTERS?! I JUST fixed them!" Jessica was yelling while running. Huh. That's odd.  
"Sorry... I was hyper!"  
"That doesn't give you the right to mar my poor Nick. oh nick. i'll help you later-"  
"FEE FII FO FUM!! I SMLL THE BLODD OF A NOOBY WON!!"  
"She made a spelling mistake again.." I looked up at her speech bubble.  
"Yup. Another one." Jessica looked up too.  
"OHMIGAD!! IT'S DAVID!!" I was going into fangirl mode.. uh oh...  
"Hey Alexa!!"  
"OHMIGAD! He spelled my name right!! Bwahaha!!"  
"Focus on the monster Alexa," Jessica was running and looking ahead determidly. Even though I thought she was going into fangirl mode too.  
"Right." So I killed David.  
"DON'T DO THAT!!"  
"FEEE...FI...FO...FUM..."


	2. Chapter 2: The continuation

JAPublishers: Yeah. This is chapter two. We had to cut it in half because It was WAY too long for any human being to just sit here and read. Enjoy!

CH 7

"OMGGG YOU KILLED DAVID" I yelled

After Alexa killed David, I was shocked, she killed the man, boy, whatever, that she loved.

But I was determind to get away from the giant, not even..."OHMYFREAKINGGOD!!"

"What!!" Alexa yelled.

"IT'S NICK!!" I said pointed in front of me.

"Hey are you running for your life or for him??" Alexa yelled.

I looked down, then said, "Well... lemme do something real quick."

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" Alexa said.

"Heck No!!" I yelled to her, "Go ahead, I'll catch up." I ran up to Nick, and turned him around. "NICK!! I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too, Jess. Kiss me!" He said. well of course the fat arse giant has to ruin the moment and squash us

But if I died, who would tell my story. So I grabbed my trusty sword and pushed Nick out the way, and put Miley in his place, and I ran.

So Miley was squashed.

"Yaaaaay Jess!! My nightmare is OVER!" Nick yelled. then kissed me. Of course, being the fangirl I am, I almost fainted, but I told him to run, and I ran towards Alexa.

Soooooon

"JESSICA!! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN!?" Alexa yelled.

"Ohhh nothing," I responded. But then at that moment..

X Jessica

!!

CH 8

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWWWEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!11111111111111111111 SOMTHIN WENT GUSHHHHHHHHHH" :(:(:(:(:(

"Gush?" I looked at Jessica, "You did something didn't you?"  
"Nooooo..." She got that 'duh it's a lie' look.  
"What did you do?"  
"I SHAL; ATTTTTAK HOEVER DID THATTT!!"  
Then I lost interest.  
"Oh guess what! My arm's metal now!"  
"What happened to the real one?"  
"...uh... I don't know..."  
"You don't know how you lost your own ARM?!"  
"Uh... no."  
"FFFFEEEE FIIIIIIIII FFFOOOO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"  
"Watch this!" I clapped my hands and POOF! A spear appered outta nowhere.  
"How'd you do that?!"  
"I saw the other side of the gate!"  
"So uh... now what? What's the spear for?"  
"I don't know... I just pulled out the freaking spear... oh look! BK!!"  
"MCDONALDS"  
"BK"  
"MCDONALDS"  
"!!CHOCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!"  
"Oh yeah... her..."  
"Yeah... dangit. I wanted Mcdonalds..."  
"And I wanted BK"  
"MCDONALDS!"

X Alexa

!!

CH 9

"Ok I admit, I made her squash Miley.. AND NICK KISSED ME. and MCDONALDS!!" I yelled.

"ROOOWWAARRRR!! N000BBBERSTS CME OT!!1111111111111111111"

So we ran, again, but Alexa's arm kept almost hitting me, which is weird...

"Wait.. we have a spear, metal arm..which is awkarwd.. and a sword, that's shiny! And we are running?" Alexa said.

"Uhhh YEA! I mean, she's a FREAKING GIANT!! There is no way we can... wait." I said. I turned around and said it again. "BANKAI, BANKAI, BANKAI!!"

"STOP BEING TOSHIRO!!"

"I WANNA BE TOSHI- Uh oh.."

"Uh oh what?"

"It broke..." I said.. "My Bankai broke..

"How can your Bankai BREAK?!" Alexa yelled.

"I DUNNO! Stop yelling at me and RUN METAL ARM!"

"DON'T CALL ME METAL ARM! YOU SWORD PER-"

X Jessica

!!

CH 10

"FIX YOUR BANKAI!! BANKAI PERSON!!"  
"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO DO A BANKAI?!"  
"I will!" I grabbed the sword which is shiny and yelled, "BANKAI"  
I waited for the big bang...  
It never happened...  
"YOUR BANKAI BROKE!!"  
"NO FREAKING DUH!! Gimme my shiny sword!!"  
"What'll we do now?!"  
"You have a spear!"  
"What about it?"  
"USE IT!!"  
"How?! It's a spear!! ...oh right.."  
"I WANT CHOOOOOOCOLAAAAAATE"  
I threw the spear...  
And it flew about two feet off the ground.  
Jessica and I looked at each other.  
"So uh... what now?"  
"You have gotta be kiddding me!"

X Alexa

!!

I stared at the spear and then at Alexa.. "Crap...RUUUNNN!!"

CH 11

So we ran, and ran... and ran... untill that moment...

"Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNNN!"

"ALEXA! No twlight zone music!!" I yelled, trying to fix the Bankai.

"But I wannnnnaaaaa" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Stand back! BANKAI!!"

Big bang?

-BANGGGG-

BIG BANG!!

"It's fixed!! YAYYYYY!" We both said

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!"

Ohh...bleeeep

-2 hours later-

" We're stuck in a cage"

" Da da da da"

" Trapped by a giant"

" Da da da da. And we neeeeEEeEEEEEeeeee toooooOOO Geet ouuuuuut!"

I looked at Alexa..."Have to think Negative?"

"Yes. Well...No.. But It sounded good."

Oh boy..

X Jessica

!!

CH 12

"Any ways out?"  
I thought for a moment...  
hmmm...  
Getting out of random cages... escaping before death... I've heard of that before...  
"Oh yeah.. Alchemy... Metal arm... Fullmetal Alchemist,"  
I clapped my hands together and POOF.. a very big arse sword thingy appeared on my arm.  
"YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME YET YOU CHOOSE NOW TO USE IT?"  
"Yeah, I forgot. What's your point?"  
"WE WERE TRAPPED IN A RANDOM CAGE FOR TWO HOURS AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO TELL ME THAT?!"  
"Yup."  
I swung my arm all heroic like and broke the cage.  
"BWAHAHA!"  
"Thanks metal arm!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! -and you're welcome-

X Alexa

CH 13

So we ran and ran

"So YOU can fight that monster thingy!!" I yelled.

"I dunno.. the arm's slowing me down!"Alexa said

"RAWWRR N00BERTS ESCDAPE!! FIND NOOBERTS!!"

"RUNNNN" We screamed.

I thought ,WWTD. What would Toshiro do?

And I knew. "BANKAI BANKAI BANKAI!!"

Somehow we got out of there... and the place dissapppeared.

And we fell.

and feelll... mainly fell forever...

never stopped...

"How long is this gonna take?" Alexa called.

"Hmmm.. well if you calculate the length of the drop and multiply it by I HAVE NO CLUE!" I yelled back.

We fell for what seemed like hours.

CH 14

"Nice weather huh?" I asked.  
We were falling... and falling... and falling...  
"Not really."  
"Yeah, I noticed this morning it was kind of overcast..."  
"WE'RE FALLING IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR FOUR HOURS AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE WEATHER?"  
"But I'm BORED. Geeze! To think falling in the middle of nowhere would be fun."  
X Alexa


End file.
